


Fictober 2019 Cullistair Kisses

by Aurlana



Series: Cullistair Kisses [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 31 day prompt fill, Drabble Collection, Fictober 2019, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100, i will add tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: 31 prompts in 31 days. What is this insanity?!!Not insanity, just another excuse to bring more Cullistair kisses into the world.





	1. Day 1 - “It will be fun, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatteredleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatteredleaf/gifts).

> A few things about this kiss-set:  
1) There will be a Cullistair kiss in every 100 word drabble  
2) I will follow the daily prompt list posted on tumblr.  
https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019  
3) Most of these will be Sweet and Fluffy, but I reserve the right to get Heated and Steamy (I will tag appropriately as I go). Nothing too explicit, though.

* * *

**“It will be fun, trust me.”**

* * *

“It will be fun, trust me.” Alistair said, pulling Cullen along behind him.

“But, what if we get caught?”

He turned, wrapping his arms around Cullen. “Weeelllll, that is part of the excitement. But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Alistair kissed Cullen, tenderly. “I would never force you, y’know.”

“I know.” Cullen leaned back in for a more heated kiss. “With kisses like that, though, you could talk me into just about anything.” He smirked. “Even swapping the Sisters’ copies of the Chant of Light out for Swords and Shields.”

“I will remember that.”

** _(100)_ **


	2. Day 2 - "Just follow me, I know the area"

* * *

**“Just follow me, I know the area.”**

* * *

Never one to be overly confident; when it came to _ Cullen, _Alistair had no reservations. They were just meant to be. Over time, as their visits grew sparse, he would take whatever opportunity afforded them to feel that closeness, that connection. 

To say he was surprised when he ran into Cullen at Skyhold, was an understatement. Barely outside the war room door, Alistair pushed Cullen up against the wall, claiming his lips, once again, as his own. “Missed you… Need you,” he panted between fevered kisses.

Cullen pulled back with a rare smirk. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

** _(100)_ **


	3. Day 3 - “Now? Now you listen to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt may have gotten away from me a little bit! ;)  
Mmmm - I love a confident Cullen and a very receptive Alistair!

* * *

**“Now? Now you listen to me?”**

* * *

Alistair threw down his sword. “Why do I even try? I’m terrible at this!”

“That’s not true. Let’s go again, you just need more practice.”

“That’s all we do is practice, and I’m not getting any better.”

“You just need to--”

“You know what? No. Fuck you, Cullen.” Alistair turned to leave, but found himself up against the wall with the softest lips ever pressed against his own. 

“Was that an offer?” Cullen asked, breathlessly.

“Now? Now you listen to me?”

“Well…” Cullen said. “You’ve never offered up something so delicious before.”

“Fuck me!” Alistair exclaimed.

“Oh, I plan to.” 

**(100)**


	4. Day 4 - “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

* * *

**“I know you didn’t ask for this.”**

* * *

Alistair removed his armor, piece by piece, and threw it across the room. Muttering obscenities to himself, he didn’t hear the door open or see his roommate come in. 

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, wrapping his arms around Alistair and pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Alistair relaxed into those familiar arms with a sob. “I hate it here, Cullen. I hate everything about this place… well, except you.”

Cullen wiped away Alistair’s tears and kissed his damp tear-stained, cheeks. “I know you didn’t ask for this. But for what it’s worth, I thank the Maker every day that you’re here.”

** _(100)_ **


	5. Day 5 - “I might just kiss you.”

* * *

**“I might just kiss you.”**

* * *

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Alistair asked.

Cullen frowned. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Everyone else either teases me or makes fun of me. If you’re seen with me, you could be targeted next.”

Stepping closer, Cullen reached for Alistair’s hand. “I don’t care what others think. I might just kiss you right here in front of the Maker and everyone. They can do with that what they will.”

“W-what’s stopping y--”

Cullen pulled Alistair in, their lips meeting tentatively, once… twice, before crashing together in thoroughly enthused, passionate embrace. 

No one around them dared to say anything.

** _(100)_ **


	6. Day 6 - “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

* * *

**“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”**

* * *

“You work too much.” Alistair admonished.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Cullen responded, resigned to Alistair’s bantering.

“My point is… you need a hobby. And I’d like to volunteer for the job.”

Cullen blinked, then blinked again. “What are you talking about?” 

“A - H.O.B.B.Y… y’know, that thing people do for F-U-N to unwind from their strenuous jobs.” 

“I don’t have time for a--”

“Then make the time.”

“When? How?”

Alistair plopped himself unceremoniously into Cullen’s lap and pulled him into a kiss. “No time like the present.”

“I like my new hobby.”

“I thought you might.”

** _(100)_ **


	7. Day 7 - “No, and that’s final.”

* * *

**“No, and that’s final.”**

* * *

“No, and that’s final!” Alistair stormed out of the throne-room and headed straight for Cullen’s office.

Cullen looked up from his reports. “What’s wrong?” 

“They can’t seem to grasp the fact that the taint has taken the ability to father children from me. They think that I should try harder… or y’know - with a woman, and some miracle will happen.”

Cullen rounded his desk and pulled Alistair into a tender kiss. “Do you think it would shut them up if we adopted a baby?”

“You would… do that for me?”

“Oh, Alistair. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you!”

_ **(100)** _

  



	8. Day 8 - “Can you stay?”

* * *

**“Can you stay?”**

* * *

With one last kiss, Alistair rolls out of bed in search of his clothes. A calloused hand touches his wrist. “Can you stay?” Cullen asks, eyes pleading.

“But, what about keeping us secret? If I stay, they will all know come morning.”

“I don’t care anymore,” Cullen says, pulling Alistair into bed and settling back into his arms under the covers. “I just know that I don’t want to wake up without you. Who knows what the battles ahead will bring? I think we deserve a little happiness. Don’t you?”

Alistair kisses Cullen, deeply. “I will stay. Now and always.”

** _(100)_ **

  



	9. Day 9 - “There is a certain taste to it.”

* * *

**“There is a certain taste to it.”**

* * *

“What are you eating?” Cullen asked, making a face.

“What?” Alistair said, mouth half-full. “S’good!”

“It smells like feet. Is that cheese?”

Alistair nodded. “Dorian gave it to me, from Orlais. You should try some…”

Cullen hesitantly grabbed a cracker with cheese smeared on top. With a sceptical frown, he took a bite. “Well… there is a certain taste to it.” 

“It tastes of despair!”

“That’s one way to describe it.” Cullen kissed Alistair and ruffled his hair. “I will leave you to the rest of it. Enjoy!”

“You don’t want anymore?”

“More of that cheese? No. Your kisses -- always!”

** _(100)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession Time!!! - Today's prompt sent me into a fit of - 12 year old that just heard a dirty joke - kind of giggles. 
> 
> So today's challenge was keeping this one from going porny! (that's my new word for today). Porny would have been too easy... but this was Alistair... so you got cheesy instead! ;)


	10. Day 10 - “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEN! Ten days of Cullistair Kisses - mwahahaha!  
Only 21 more to go! ;)

* * *

**“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”**

* * *

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” Alistair pulled Cullen along by the wrist. 

“The last time you said that, we ended up with kitchen duty.”

“Yes. And I apologised for that, but this time is different.” Alistair stopped outside the library door and pulled Cullen in for a kiss. “Just… please don’t be mad at me, okay?”

“Mad? Why would I be--”

Alistair opened the door to a room full of people who yelled, “Surprise!!!”

Cullen blinked away the tears as his parents and siblings engulfed him in a family hug.

“Happy Birthday, Cullen,” Alistair grinned.

** _(100)_ **

  



	11. Day 11 - “It’s not always like this.”

* * *

**“It’s not always like this.”**

* * *

Cullen stood with his back to the room staring out the open window. Alistair approached cautiously. “It’s not always like this.” 

“You mean, they won’t always tell me how unworthy I am to share a bed with my King?”

“Hey,” Alistair turned him around and cupped his cheeks. “You are more than that to me. Please tell me you know that.” 

Cullen closed the distance, pressing their lips softly together. “I know. I’m sorry. I just… wish I was enough.”

“You are enough for me; you always have been. No amount of their whining will change that.” 

“Thank you, love.”

** _(100)_ **

  



	12. Day 12 - “What if I don’t see it?”

* * *

**“What if I don’t see it?”**

* * *

“What if I don’t see it? What if I miss my mark and ruin the whole ceremony?!” 

Lana pulled him into a hug. “Alistair, this is your wedding. Nothing you can do will ruin it. You won’t miss your mark. Just head for tall, blonde, and dreamy at the altar and you’ll be fine!”

Usually Alistair hated it when his best friend was right. But the moment his lips touched Cullen’s after the chantry mother blessed their union as husbands, Alistair couldn’t care less about her smugness. 

He was married… to Cullen; his dream come true, his husband, his everything!

** _(100)_ **

  



	13. Day 13 - “I never knew it could be this way.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these two self depreciating dorks.

* * *

**“I never knew it could be this way.”**

* * *

“I never knew it could be this way. I…” Alistair ran his fingers through the soft curls on Cullen’s chest. “I never thought that I’d be lucky enough to have someone so amazing in my life, that I would deserve something this beautiful.” 

Cullen maneuvered them so they were laying face to face. Softly pressing their lips together, once, twice, three times, he responded, “You deserve so much better than what I have to offer, but for what it’s worth, I love you, and will spend my life showing you just how much.”

Alistair smiled, sweetly. “I love you too.”

** _(100)_ **


	14. Day 14 - "I can't come back."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair can sometimes be a cheeky bastard.   
(who knew?)

* * *

**“I can’t come back.”**

* * *

Cullen pressed a finger to Alistair’s lips, stopping him. “Alistair, please,” he whispered. “We do this? I can’t come back.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t something I… Maker’s breath, why is this so hard? I’ve wanted this for so long. If we do this… I won’t be able to come back from it. I need to know that this isn’t something you’re going to take lightly.”

With a softened gaze that slowly slid into his usual smirk, Alistair pressed their lips together then rested his forehead against Cullen’s. “I guess, now you’re stuck with me.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	15. Day 15 - “That’s what I’m talking about!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were all sweet and sappy, and then... this happened.   
(and if you think I'll apologize for it, you don't know me very well) ;)   
Enjoy!

* * *

**“That’s what I’m talking about!”**

* * *

Cullen lifted Alistair into his arms, legs wrapped firmly around his waist, and pressed him up against the wall for leverage as they kissed and rubbed against each other. The friction was glorious, but it wasn’t nearly enough. With a frustrated grunt, Cullen walked them over to the bed and tossed Alistair unceremoniously onto it. 

“That’s what I’m talking about! I love it when you manhandle me like I weigh nothing.”

“Shut-up and get the lube out of the nightstand.”

“Shutting-up, Sir!” There was nothing Alistair loved more than his bossy, horny husband. He wanted to feel this for days. 

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	16. Day 16 - “Listen. No, really listen.”

* * *

**“Listen. No, really listen.”**

* * *

“Listen. No, really listen,” Alistair said. “Do you hear that?” 

Cullen set his book down, sliding his reading glasses down his nose, and peered over the top. “I don’t hear anything.” 

“Exactly!” Alistair crawled onto his husband’s lap. “The house is way too quiet with the kids sleeping and you over here looking so delicious in your glasses.”

Cullen pulled Alistair in for a filthy kiss. “What do you have in mind to break up the silence?”

Alistair grinned. “Well… we could head to bed; make a little noise of our own.”

“Not too much noise.”

“No, of course not.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	17. Day 17 - “There is just something about them/her/him.”

* * *

**“There is just something about her.”**

* * *

“So… can we?” Alistair asked, hopefully.

Cullen grinned, he already knew he couldn’t resist his husband’s wishes. But he still had to ask, “Why that one?”

Alistair scooped the puppy up into his hands and nuzzled into her warm fur. “I don’t know? There is just something about her. I think she’s meant to be ours.”

“And, what will you name her?” Cullen asked, guiding them over to the adoption desk.

“Rose.” Alistair whispered, then kissed Cullen over the puppy’s head as she licked both of their chins. “So, we’re taking her home with us?”

“We’re definitely taking her home.”

** _(100)_ **

  



	18. Day 18 - “Secrets? I love secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay - I went out of town for the weekend and my internet sucked to much to upload while I was away.  
You get FOUR kisses today to make up for it, though!  
Happy Monday!

* * *

**“Secrets? I love secrets.”**

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Alistair asked.

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” Cullen mumbled. 

“Secrets? I love secrets! You know you can tell me anything.”

Cullen looked up, both fear and hope written on his face. “I… I’m different,” he finally said. “I like… boys.”

Alistair plopped down next to him with a relieved sigh. “Oh, Thank the Maker!” he exclaimed. “I thought I was the only one.”

Cullen leaned closer, his eyes on Alistair’s lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alistair closed the gap, kissing Cullen, softly. “We seem to have gotten over that hurdle now.”

“Thank the Maker, indeed.”

** _(100)_ **

  



	19. Day 19 - “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

* * *

**“Yes, I admit it, you were right.”**

* * *

“Admit it!” Alistair grinned, pinning Cullen to the mat.

“Okay. Yes, I admit it, you were right.” He fought Alistair’s grip but couldn’t break his grasp. “I admitted it, why won’t you release me?”

Alistair leaned closer to whisper in Cullen’s ear. “Maybe I like having you at my mercy.”

Cullen groaned. “If you give me an erection while we’re at practice, I will never forgive you.”

Alistair surreptitiously kissed Cullen on the cheek as he sat back up. “Fine, but I am still right.”

“Yes, love. You’re right. You are a better wrestler, and you can pin me… anytime.”

** _(100)_ **


	20. Day 20 - “You could talk about it, you know?”

* * *

**“You could talk about it, you know?”**

* * *

Alistair moped around their dorm-room. “This is ridiculous!” he grumbled.

“You could talk about it, you know?” Cullen said.

“No one wants to listen to my relationship woes… or lack thereof.” 

“I would listen.”

“Yeah, but you don’t really want to hear about me getting shot down for another date, do you?”

“Alistair… maybe you’re not asking the right person.” 

He turned slowly and faced Cullen. “What do you mean?”

Cullen blushed. “I’m asking you to go out with me. You don’t have to if you--”

What ever Cullen was about to say was lost in the kiss that followed.

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	21. Day 21 - “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

* * *

**“Change is annoyingly difficult.”**

* * *

“What’s one night? Can’t you just do this for me?” Alistair begged.

“Change is annoyingly difficult.” Cullen brushed his fingers down Alistair’s face. “But for you, I will do my best. Okay? I can’t offer up more than that.”

Alistair’s grin was infectious as he pulled Cullen into a heated kiss. “I’ll give you incentive to make it through this last minute dinner change. You survive it with me, and I will let you pound me into the mattress tonight when we get back.”

Cullen grinned, wolfishly. “Wear the panties, and leave the bowtie on, and you’ve got a deal!”

** _(100)_ **


	22. Day 22 - “We could have a chance.”

* * *

**“We could have a chance.”**

* * *

“Cullen wait!” Alistair reached for his hand, only to have it ripped from his grasp. 

“Alistair, no. This will never work. You’re the son of the King.”

“I’m a bastard,” Alistair quipped.

Cullen rolled his eyes. “And I’m going to be a Templar.”

“There’s a Chantry in Denerim,” Alistair supplied.

Cullen groaned. “Will you be serious?”

“I am!” Alistair said. “We could do this, we could have a chance; a chance at true happiness. Don’t I make you happy?”

Cullen cupped Alistair’s cheek and pulled him into a chaste kiss. “You know you do, but--”

“Then we’ll make this work.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	23. Day 23 - “You can’t give more than yourself.”

* * *

**“You can’t give more than yourself.”**

* * *

Cullen trembled. “I should be taking it!”

“I know it’s hard, but it won’t last forever,” Alistair promised him.

“I will not give the Inquisition less than I gave the Order. I should be taking it.”

“The Lyrium lies to you. It only makes you think you’re giving more. You can’t give more than yourself. I need you to fight this Cullen; if not for yourself, do it for me… please.” Alistair kissed the top of Cullen’s head as another tremer swept through him.”

After it passed, Cullen sagged against Alistair. “I will do my best.”

“That’s all I ask.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	24. Day 24 - “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

* * *

**“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”**

* * *

“C’mon, Cullen, be patient for a little longer, I promise it will be worth it.”

“Patience… is not something I’m known for. I like time to prepare for what’s to come.”

“I know you prefer things to be pre-planned.” Alistair ran his fingers through Cullen’s curls and pulled him into a heated kiss. “But, you managed to wait for me, I think you’ll be able to wait a few more minutes for your surprise.”

Cullen returned Alistair’s kisses and more. “As long as you plan on distracting me like that - I will wait as long as you need me too.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  



	25. Day 25 - “I could really eat something.”

* * *

**“I could really eat something.”**

* * *

Alistair stopped and stared longingly at the front of the diner. “Y’know… I could really eat something.”

Cullen laughed. “You can always eat something.”

“Well, I’m always hungry. C’mon, you can have a cup of coffee or something while I eat.”

Cullen rolled his eyes, but pulled Alistair in for a quick kiss. “The things I do for you.”

“You do them, because you love me.”

“I really do. Come on. There’s an extra cheesy cheeseburger in here with your name on it.”

Alistair’s face lit up. “And cheese covered fries with cheesecake for dessert!”

“Anything for you, my love.”

_ **(100)** _  



	26. Day 26 - “You keep me warm.”

* * *

**“You keep me warm.”**

* * *

Alistair curled up on the couch and laid his head on Cullen’s shoulder.

Setting down his book, Cullen lifted the edge of the blanket he was snuggled up in. “If you’re going to cozy in, you might as well get under here too.”

After getting settled, Alistair placed Cullen’s book back into his hands and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You keep me warm. Much better than sitting by myself in the recliner.” Alistair produced his own book and began to read.

Cullen smiled, kissing the top of his husband’s head. “This is definitely much better.”

** _(100)_ **

****   
  



	27. Day 27 - “Can you wait for me?”

* * *

**“Can you wait for me?”**

* * *

“Can you wait for me?” Alistair passing the cab driver a large bill. “Please? I will only be a moment.” 

At the driver’s nod, Alistair ran back up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Cullen opened it, eyes rimmed red and sniffling. “Al? What... I thought you’d already gone?”

Alistair reverently cupped Cullen’s cheeks. “I forgot to tell you something important.” He pressed their lips together several times, savoring each perfect kiss. 

With a small smile, Cullen asked. “What did you need to tell me?”

“I love you,” Alistair whispered. 

Cullen melted into his arms. “I love you too.”

_ **(100)** _   
  



	28. 28 -“Enough! I heard enough.”

* * *

**“Enough! I heard enough.”**

* * *

“Enough! I’ve heard enough,” Alistair shouted. “You don’t get to tell me who I can and cannot share my life with. Everything I do is at the behest of others. If I want to marry the Commander of the Inquisition, I will damn well marry him and there isn’t anything you can do about it!” He stormed out of the throne room and slammed the door behind him.

Cullen was there instantly. “I take it, it didn’t go well?”

Alistair kissed him and grinned evilly. “Oh, we’ll get our wedding. I left Leliana in there to make sure of it.” 

** _(100)_ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I love sicking Leliana on people! (evil grin).  
And I love Alistair throwing his little royal tantrums as total manipulation for him to get his way. :)   
(fucker is sneakier than he lets on and Leliana is secretly proud of his deviousness)


	29. Day 29 - “I’m doing this for you.”

* * *

**“I’m doing this for you.”**

* * *

“I’m doing this for you. I’m doing this for us.” Cullen said, taking Alistair’s hand. “So we can be together.”

Alistair sniffled, but did not look away. “But, why?” 

Cullen smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss. “Because you’re it for me. You are my everything. I don’t want to spend another day in a different city, I want to spend every night here in your arms and wake up the same.” 

“You’re sure?” Alistair whispered. “I don’t want you to regret moving later."

“Oh, sweetheart.” Cullen pressed another kiss to Alistair’s forehead. “I could never regret loving you.”

** _(100)_ **

  



	30. Day 30 - “I’m with you, you know that.”

* * *

**“I’m with you, you know that.”**

* * *

Alistair grabbed his gear and slipped out the door. He was not expecting to find his husband all ready to go on the other side. “Cullen? What are you doing?”

“I’m going with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not letting you go alone and that’s final.”

Alistair sighed, bowing his head. “I can’t ask you to come with me, this is a suicide mission.” 

Cullen cupped Alistair’s jaw, lifting it so he could place a soft kiss on his lips. “Till death do us part. I’m with you, you know that.” 

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30!!! Only one more to go!


	31. Day 31! - “Scared, me?”

* * *

**“Scared, me?** ”

* * *

“What are you scared of?” Cullen asked.

“Scared, me? I’m not scared!”

“Then why won’t you let me… y’know what? Never mind. My mistake.” Cullen turned to walk away, hands in his pockets, head bowed low.

“Cullen, wait.” Alistair looked like he was ready to cry. “I’m not scared. I’m terrified, okay?”

“Of what?” 

“Of you finding out that I’m nothing special; that you’ll be disappointed, and I’ll be left reeling after tasting what I’ll never be able to have again.”

Cullen cupped Alistair’s cheek and pressed their lips softly together. “You are special to me, that’s all that matters.”

** _(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along on this wild ride of a kiss a day for the month of October!  
I've had so much fun creating these!

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my Kiss-Drabbles, these are entirely unbeta'd.  
Thanks for coming along for the ride!  
I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
